When Love Strikes Hard
by SparklingHearts
Summary: The gorgeous vampire boy, Luke, swears never to love anyone, but he couldn't stop himself when he is up against the soulmate principle. The half-human-half-witch hunter, Karla, is determined to stay away from him. However, will things happen in her way? Or will their feelings decide everything?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Night World but I do own Luke. :)

"Hey, Luke. Wanna keep me company?"

Luke lifted his head. A pretty redhead girl smiled at him seductively, trailing up his arm with the tip of her finger. She batted her eyelashes at him.

One end of his mouth tugged up slightly. It seemed that every girl was itching to be his girlfriend. Dressing up in revealing outfits and flirting with him, just so they could get his attention. Many would even fight over him.

_This wasn't surprising. Who did they think he was? _

Cold. Handsome. Rich. Who would be able to resist him? He was the third richest person in Night World. And not forgetting the fact that he was a Redfern-the grandson of Hunter Redfern. He even has a place in the council thanks to his grandfather.

Night World wasn't a place for humans. It was where vampires, shapeshifters and witches resided in. They were always blending in among the humans and lurking in the shadows of the human world. Someday, Night World would rule the whole world again and the humans would fall prey to them. He was looking forward to it. _  
_

"Why don't you join the ladies over there first? I'll be there soon," he gestured to a group of girls standing at a corner in the Black Iris club. They were waiting for him with hopeful eyes.

"Alright... I'll be waiting." She narrowed her eyes but flashed a flirty smile at him before leaving.

He rolled his eyes as he turned away. _Geez... ladies... _But that just showed how popular he was. He smirked and took a sip of vodka.

"Hey, Luke." Someone slapped his shoulder.

_Urgh... Ash._

Luke turned his head slowly towards him. He didn't really like Ash and consider him as a rival. But then... Ash was a Redfern too. So technically, Luke would have to try to get along with him, on Hunter's account.

"Hey, Ash. I haven't seen you for a while. You look... _weird._"

Well, it was true. Ash was irritating and soooo full of himself. But that was before he went off with his sisters to some unknown-place-on-earth and came back recently. And now he looked totally different.

_Damn... He looks tired._ Luke raised his eyebrows. Ash wasn't even flirting with any of the girls there. It was the exact opposite of his usual self. _Oh man... Something is really really wrong with him._

"What's wrong, Ash? Did someone steal your heart away?" Luke smirked. He was pretty sure that Ash would just laugh at him.

Ash's head snapped towards him. His face held no emotions.

Luke blinked once. _That was...unexpected. _

"I have found my soulmate," Ash murmured softly. Luke nearly choked on his vodka.

"HAHAHAHA! Seriously? Not you too." Luke burst out laughing. He had known a few night people who had joined Circle Daybreak after finding their soulmates-including Lord Theirry and John Quinn. (Well, Quinn _used_ to be his uncle since Hunter made him into a vampire.)

"Love is for the _weak, _Ash. Forget about your soulmate."

Ash glared at him. Clearly, he found Luke's words insulting.

"You shouldn't speak like that when you don't even know what's it like to have a soulmate."

"Well, I wouldn't want a soulmate. She'll be nothing but a snack to me," Luke rebutted._  
_

Ash glowered at him. "You'll be sorry someday for saying those words."

"And maybe I won't be sorry at all. Well then, I am gonna join those pretty ladies over there. Why don't you go back to your soulmate? And perhaps the both of you can join Circle Daybreak instead," Luke said sarcastically. Smirking, he sauntered towards the group of girls, leaving Ash behind.

_Love is for the weak. And I'll never allow myself to be weak. _

**Hello readers! Did you like chapter one? No? Yes? xD heehee! I am trying to come up with ideas to continue this story. Do review or suggest any ideas. :D I'll see you soon and look forward to the next chapter! *winks***


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Night World, but I do own Karla & Luke.

"Karla, you are finally here."

A tall brunette stepped into the room. All eyes turned to face her.

Karla Bell. A seventeen-year-old girl with dark brown hair. Her emerald eyes swept across the room. Everyone was present.

"Sorry guys. I had to take care of a small matter." She sat beside her good friend, Amber.

This was one of the meetings that they held frequently at Lord Theirry's house. There were ten of them-Thea, Eric, Rashel, Quinn, Jez, Morgead, Ash, Hannah, Amber and herself. All of them has something in common.

Yes, they were all Circle Daybreakers.

Circle Daybreak was an organisation that promotes humans, vampires, witches and shapeshifters to coexist together peacefully. And because of this, many Night World people weren't exactly happy with their idea.

Karla's job was to hunt down bad vampires, shapeshifters and witches. She was pretty famous in Night World since she has killed many of them.

And of course, she did it fast and quietly. Just like the name that they have given her-the Silent Hunter.

And gosh... She was late because she had caught a vampire drinking from a human in a dark alley.

No, wait. Make that _two_ human girls. The other one was tossed onto the ground like a doll.

The two girls were going to die but Karla wouldn't allow that to happen. She took care of the vampire and left the girls with other Circle Daybreakers. It puts her mind at ease knowing that they were in good hands.

"All right then. Shall we begin?" Thea asked, smiling.

"Yes, please. I am getting bored." Ash faked a yawn.

All of them, except Amber and Karla, has a soulmate. This was the reason why they have decided to join Circle Daybreak.

As for Amber and Karla, it goes way back into the past when they were little kids in an orphanage. A shapeshifter broke in one night and attacked the adults and children there.

Karla could still recall how the shapeshifter, in the form of a bear, began chewing on the bodies. It was extremely grotesque.

_Karla, we have to hide! _

_There, Amber! In that wardrobe!_

_The two of them gripped each other's tiny hands tightly and hid themselves. They were frightened. There was a scary monster out there..._

_It was sniffing them out and inching closer to the wardrobe. In a swift motion, it knocked the wardrobe over. Karla and Amber tumbled out of it._

_They started screaming and cringing away from the monster. But before it manages to grab them, a group of people appeared. _

_They saved Karla and Amber, and brought them back to Circle Daybreak. That was when they both decided to join Circle Daybreak to protect people from such dangerous creatures. They even found out that they were lost witches._

"We have received word that there's someone in Night World who is planning something dangerous," Jez began.

"It's true. I went to check it out and there were definitely suspicious movement," Ash spoke.

"But we don't really know what's his plan is, right? I suppose we'll have to get more information about that," Amber said.

"So, who exactly is this person?" Karla asked coolly.

Ash turned his head slowly towards her.

"Luke... Luke Redfern."

Luke Redfern. Even Karla has heard of his name before. Many Night World people feared him. He was vicious and hated humans to the core. He could even rule Night World if he wanted to. But hearing his name made Karla shiver.

She knew that it wasn't because of fear. It was something else. Something that was inexplicable and she didn't know why.

She really wished that she knew the answer to that.

**Hello readers! ^_^ I had to write this chapter in a rush since I didn't have the chance to write it during the weekdays. All bcoz of my part-time job. anyway, hope you guys like this chapter. I'll see you soon and look forward to the next chapter! *winks***


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Night World but i do own Luke and Karla. :)

The streets were dead quiet in the late night. It was around 3am and Luke was wandering alone.

He was very, very bored and it was killing him. Moreover, he was thirsty.

Thirsty for warm, crimson red blood. Yes, that would satisfy his hunger.

He enjoyed the looks on his preys whenever he cornered them. Their absolute shock and fear when he changed into a creature that was unnaturally beautiful, left him with a sense of triumphant. He was way stronger than any of them.

He decided to head to one of the night clubs in the area which was said to be full of humans. He would be having his late night snack there.

He soon arrived at the night club. His sensitive ears could hear the sound of music blasting from the inside.

Laughing to himself, he entered the night club.

Within a couple of minutes, he lured a girl out into the back alley.

"So, you wanted to tell me something?" She asked, her hand resting on his arm. She was obviously overjoyed to be alone with a dashing young man.

She was young and pretty too. But too bad she was a human.

"Did you know..." He pushed her towards the wall, his hands on both sides of her face.

"...that you look really delicious right now?"

He stared at her straight in the eyes, trapping her with his Power.

He bends down towards her neck and bit her. She didn't react at all. It was as though she was in a stupor.

Just as he was drinking from her, a wooden sword hit the side of his head.

_Ow! _He let go of the human girl instantly. Crap, he had let his guard down while he was enjoying himself.

He turned to face his attacker. He was furious. Someone hit him!

_Tch... That person is going to pay with his life for what he had done to him._

When he saw his attacker, he was surprised. It wasn't a male. It was a girl, probably around seventeen years old.

It was a totally embarrassment for Luke to be hit by someone, much less a girl.

He noticed that she was beautiful. Big emerald eyes with dark brown hair that was pulled back into a tight ponytail. However, in her hand was a wooden sword.

It was meant to kill vampires, like him.

_She's a hunter._

Things were going to get pretty fun. Luke ignored the throbbing pain from the bruise on his head. He took a step towards her and stopped.

He was staring at her. And so was she.

He was anticipating her moves. A mere human like her wouldn't take long to be defeated. But first, he has to get that wooden sword away from her.

"It's a pity you're going to die here," he smirked. He took that time to gather his Power and his eyes glowed dark red.

She didn't reply him. She immediately sprang into action after he spoke, swinging her sword at him expertly.

Luke dodged her attacks instinctively. He backed up a little. He was ready.

"This is gonna hurt." He flashed her a devilish smile and thrust his Power at her mentally.

The hunter staggered backwards. Her face was both a mixture of shock and pain. Every inch of her body was tingling with pain. She couldn't get close to him now, not in this state.

Her left hand started to crackle with orange flames. She flinged a ball of flames at him but narrowly missed.

Luke widened his eyes in surprise. She was a witch! No humans could have survived that attack. And this means that she belonged to Circle Daybreak. _Geez, it's that annoying organisation again!_

Getting irritated, he thrust another Power at her.

_No! _Her knees buckled and she collapsed to the ground. Her wooden sword, which was lying a few metres away from her, was kicked away to a corner by Luke, completely out of her reach.

Smirking, Luke approached her. He grabbed the collar of her shirt and brought his face close to hers. Her hands fell limp to her sides, unable to move after being stunned. She stared up at him.

"You shouldn't have hit me and you deserve to die for doing that to me. But before that, I shall reward you for putting up a good fight. No females has ever challenged me before. You should be honoured," he whispered.

He brushed her hair aside before leaning in to kiss her exposed throat.

The moment his lips touched her skin, the world exploded in light.

**Hello readers! how was this chapter? Pretty exciting right? XD I wonder what's gonna happen next, though. Please please review this story! I wanna know your views. I'll see you soon and look forward to the next chapter! *winks* :) **


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Night World but I do own Luke and Karla. :)

Karla was out hunting in the night. She knew that she would meet bloodthirsty vampires at that nightclub. It wasn't surprising since it was always swarming with humans. It was definitely a perfect place for blood quenching.

And indeed, she met a strong one.

However, "strong" was an understatement for this particular vampire. He was nothing that she had ever encountered before. Sure, she has fought vampires with different powers. But that Power that _he_ possessed was incomparable.

_He was extremely powerful_. Stunning her twice without a single drop of sweat just proved who has the upper hand in the fight.

She was going to die. Her mind was screaming in fear when he grabbed her collar and stared at her with a cold, deadly look. His facial features resembled someone that she knows well.

And then it struck her hard. She was dealing with a Redfern-the most powerful vampire family in history._  
_

_It's over._

Much to her horror, he was actually toying with her to make her feel worse-kissing her neck first before killing her.

As if Karla wasn't surprise enough, the next moment was even worse.

When they made skin-to-skin contact, she felt an electric jolt and the world exploded in light.

She found herself floating in a misty, white void.

_What the hell?! _

Karla panicked. She couldn't comprehend what was happening around her.

_Is he using his Power on me again? Oh goddess, no!_

_It's not me._

Huh? Karla was hearing... His thoughts?

What on earth was going on?

Just when she was about to become hysterical, she noticed a silver cord twining around her body.

She was tied to something else too. Her eyes travelled along the silver cord.

And they eventually landed on _him.__  
_

What was happening? How could the silver cord actually..._connects _them together?

_This isn't making any sense._

_You still don't get it, do you?_

Karla's eyes widened. She could hear his thoughts clearly, and so could he. _D__on't t-tell me this is..._

_Yeah, that's right. It's the soulmate principle._

It actually took her a few seconds for his words to sink in.

_S-soulmates? _No way, she couldn't be soulmates with her mortal enemy. Not in a gazillion years.

Having a soulmate that was supposedly your enemy would simply spell trouble. A great lot of trouble.

And she was _his _soulmate. Of all people, _him.__  
_

Luke Redfern. His name just came naturally to her. This was probably the work of the soulmate principle.

She could feel his emotions too. He was surprised initially but now he was just calm and quiet. In fact, he was too calm in this situation that it scared her.

And then he started laughing. It sounded like music to her ears, though.

_Don't be frightened. __I won't hurt you. _His hands reached out towards her and stroked her hair lightly.

_So, you are a half-human. But I don't mind at all, Karla. _

She felt herself tingled with elation when he first said her name.

He was still stroking her hair before Karla felt herself being dragged out of the void and back into the real world.

And then she realised that somehow they had ended up on the floor and he was hugging her. His arms were around her and her head was on his shoulder.

She couldn't feel her arms and legs, and then she remembered why. Her consciousness was slipping away slowly.

Part of her mind was screaming at her.

_You didn't forget about all those rumours about Luke Redfern, right? He's a playboy and a killer! Don't let him fool you! He doesn't care about people, even if you are his soulmate! _

Karla simply brushed aside that voice. She was too tired to think anymore.

And before she loses the final grasp of her consciousness, Luke whispered to her.

"I love you, Karla."

And then the world went black.

**Hello readers! Thanks for the views! ^_^ I really like this soulmate principle between the soulmates in the Night World. And why isn't this happening to me? XD lol, me and my fantasising. Anyway, the story isn't ending yet. There's more to come. Keep a lookout for any updates! I'll see you soon and look forward to the next chapter! *winks***

**Oh, and I forgot something. Happy New Year in advance! **


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Night World but I do own Luke and Karla. :)

"Oh my god! Karla, wake up!"

Someone shook her hard.

But Karla didn't want to wake up. She was having a pleasant time with Luke-chatting and getting to know each other better.

She was being loved by someone. It was such a good feeling.

And sigh... Amber just had to spoil the moment.

"Wake up!"

Karla was jolted awake by the loud and frantic voice. Groaning, she stared at Amber blearily.

"Just give me five more minutes, okay?" She laid her head back on her pillow.

Wait. Her pillow wasn't soft. It was hard.

"Karla, are you alright? What are you doing outside the house?"

Karla jerked her head up immediately. She realised that she was lying on the hard ground outside Lord Theirry's house.

She blinked once. _Huh? How did I get here?_

"You aren't sick, are you?" Amber placed a hand on Karla's forehead worriedly.

Karla thought hard. She remembered herself walking to a night club to hunt bad vampires.

She knew she met one.

And that was... Luke.

Perhaps, he had brought her here. Or maybe not. But there were no other reasonable explanations left.

Karla shook her head at Amber.

"I am fine. There's nothing wrong with me. I guess I was too exhausted that I fell asleep before I could even reach the door."

She smiled at Amber.

_Sorry, Amber. I can't tell you anything yet._

Amber, seeming to believe her words, hurried Karla into the house and urged her to go to bed.

In her room, Karla couldn't sleep for the rest of the night. She kept on thinking about Luke and the soulmate principle.

She couldn't. She couldn't love Luke.

This would make things harder for her.

Thinking twice, there was something sinister when Luke started laughing and stroking her hair.

_Besides, how did he know where I am staying at? Was it the soulmate principle? How much did he actually find out about me when we were in the white void?_

She has a bad feeling about this.

But she was definitely certain about one thing.

She _must_ stay away from him.

**(* ^_^ *)**

"Hey, Karla! I didn't see you at school for a few days."

"Sorry, Jenny. I came down with a bad stomach flu." _Not.__  
_

Karla shut her locker lightly, carrying a few books in her arms. Jenny, a petite girl with blond hair, was her partner in Biology class.

"Anyway, did you hear the rumours?"

Karla gave her a blank stare.

"There's a transfer student coming today! Apparently, a few girls spotted him a couple of days ago when he came to our school."

"Uh-huh... And then?"

"They said that he's really handsome!" Jenny grabbed her arm excitedly. "Finally, our school is gonna get pretty lively with him around."

Karla chuckled softly at Jenny's expression.

"Alright, I'll see you at lunch. I don't want to be late for class." She waved at Jenny before walking away.

Karla stepped into her English class and made her way to her desk. Mr. Foster, the English teacher, entered the class a few minutes later.

"Settle down, class. We have a transfer student today."

There were murmurs of curiosity over the new student, especially from the girls in the class.

"Luke, please come in."

A tall and lean figure entered the class. A pale face with silky, black hair. It was impossible to not recognise him, especially when she could see him clearly in the light now.

He wasn't just handsome. He was DROP DEAD GORGEOUS.

_Oh no..._ Were her eyes playing tricks on her?

At that moment, his head turned and his silvery eyes met hers.

He smiled dazzling at her when he saw her.

Nope, her eyes were perfectly fine.

However, her heart was definitely was _not _fine._  
_

**Hi readers! I guess i disappeared for a while and didn't post any stuff. Sorry about that! xD Anyway, i am back now. Gosh, pardon my mistakes in the story, okay? ;) And pretty please, review? I need it to motivate myself to write. Haha! Thank you so much for reading my story, guys. I'll post another chapter soon. *winks***


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Night World but I do own Luke and Karla. :)

Going to school that was full of humans was such a chore.

But if he wanted to get close to Karla, then he would have to bear it.

Staying away from her was maddening, especially when the soulmate principle between them had awakened.

Her face, hair and eyes were stuck in his mind ever since he first met her. Her scent was intoxicating and it was enough to drive him crazy.

He remembered his conversation with Ash and winced a little.

_"You shouldn't speak like that when you don't even know what's it like to have a soulmate."_

He finally understood what Ash meant about having a soulmate. And fine, he admitted that he was wrong about what he said. Trying to resist the soulmate principle was no easy feat, especially when his heart refused to stay away from Karla.

Alright, he would have to accept the fact then.

But if anyone thought that Luke Redfern would join the Circle Daybreak willingly, they were so wrong.

He couldn't stop himself from smiling when he spotted her in the class.

When their eyes met, her body froze. Her mouth forming a shape "O" at him.

Geez, he really wanted to kiss her lips right there and then.

"Alright, Luke. You may sit there." Mr. Foster gestured to the empty seat.

It seemed that luck was on his side today.

And why?

Because he get to sit with Karla for the first class on the first day of school.

**(*^_^*)**

Oh goddess. Things were not going in the way that she wanted.

Karla didn't realise that she was staring at Luke until she heard giggles and squeals from the girls in the class. She immediately broke the gaze and looked down, clenching her fists tightly.

She shivered involuntarily.

There. She felt the electric sparks between them. They were undeniably soulmates.

And why must Mr. Foster spoil things for her? It's true that the only empty seat in class was beside her, but he could sit on the floor or something.

Okay, she was definitely out of her mind for thinking such ridiculous stuff and it wasn't exactly Mr. Foster's fault-

"Hi, Karla."

Gulped. Her mind was in a whirl that she didn't even notice him sitting down beside her.

_Alright, Karla. Don't even look at his eyes or have skin-to-skin contact with him._ Her inner voice reminded her.

"Hello," she mumbled back a reply and lapsed into silence, picking up a pen and doodling on her notebook.

Luke frowned at her and was about to open his mouth to say something-

"Hand in your assignments right now. Luke, come and see me after the class is over regarding the assignment..." Mr. Foster turned to the whiteboard and began his lesson.

_Thank you, Mr. Foster. _Karla sighed inwardly.

How could she be so weak and vulnerable whenever he's around? He made her feel so confused and weird with just his presence alone.

She definitely must NOT be alone with him. Who knows what he would do to her?

Karla tried to concentrate in class. She felt as though the lesson had gone on for days, but it was only minutes. Her eyes kept glancing at the clock ticking away, willing it to go faster.

She could feel his stare every few minutes. And when he shifted in his seat, she caught a waft of his cologne.

Oh goddess. He smelled really, really good. She wanted to just ran her fingers through his silky black hair and kiss him-

_Stop right there, Karla!_ Thank goodness her inner voice warned her.

For the rest of the lesson, they didn't speak to each other. In fact, the entire class was silent, mainly because Mr. Foster couldn't stand a noisy class and would give detentions as though he was handing out leaflets.

When the bell finally rang, Karla launched up from her seat with her books and bag before hurrying out of the class. She didn't even look back.

She headed to the next class and prayed hard that he would be in a different one.

What a fool she was.

Luke was literally in every single class that she was in. He must have used his vampiric eyes to manipulate humans and used them for his own means. He had probably get his underlings to check her class schedule. The only classes that Luke was sitting close to her _so far_ were history and algebra.

She was definitely dreading the rest of the classes for the day.

If Karla was already so nervous around him for one day, she feared the many days and months ahead.

**Hi peeps! Another chapter is here! It took me while to think of what to write for this. Honestly, I dunno what's gonna happen next. xD Thanks for the reviews btw! I'll write again soon! *winks***


End file.
